Nightmares
by Jville
Summary: Finished! Cody helps Sabrina find her real Mom, while Frank and Elaina plan their daughter's birthday party.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of UC UNDERCOVER we just borrowed them for a bit. All other characters are our friends' names or made in our imagination. Please don't use our characters without permission. If a name is that of a real person it was not done intentionally except for our friends.**

**Written by: Sweetangeldoball and Jville**

**NIGHTMARES**

_"Daddy, what are you doing?" a little girl's voice asked._

_"Go back to bed Sweetie," her father answered back._

_"But daddy..."_

_"Go back to bed!" He yelled at her to get lost._

_"Mommy," the little girl whined, as she ran to her mom. "Daddy is yelling again."_

_"It's ok, sweetie. Daddy is just busy," her mother said in a sweet, calm voice. "Why don't you go play with your dolls?"_

_The little girl ran off to the other room. But she didn't play with her toys; instead she peered out the door at her parents._

_"I wish you wouldn't yell at her like that. She's just a little girl," her mother argued. "And I wish you wouldn't do that in here."_

_"I didn't want the damn brat," he argued back. "And I'll do, whatever, I God damn please."_

_"Ever since you got into those drugs you changed. You said you wouldn't. Now I want you to get those out of here." The mother stood up to him._

_"Shut up!" he yelled at her, jumping from his seat. "Just shut your damn mouth!" He slapped her in the face and she fell to the ground crying._

_"No Daddy!" the little girl screamed, as she ran out of her room to her mother._

_"Get back to your room!" he yelled at her._

_"No, not until you say you're sorry to mommy," the little girl cried._

_"Sabrina, go back to your room," her mother said, in a quiet voice._

_"No mommy," she whispered back._

_"You'll get in your room and stay there!" Her father yelled as he grabbed her by her wrist to drag her screaming to her room. As he opened the door, he turned her to face him._

_"Don't you ever argue with me again!" he yelled as he raised his hand to slap her. As his hand comes down, Sab woke up in a cold sweat. She jumped from her bed to look around the dark room; no one was there._

She took a deep breath in and sighed as she lay back down on her pillow. She looked beside her to see an empty space in bed. Cody was not there. She got up again to walk over to the small couch that was in the room and grabbed a sweater off it. She pulled it over her head and over her tank top, and then walked out of the bedroom to the living room seeing a light on in the kitchen and walked towards it. She walked in to see Cody pouring a glass of milk. She leaned against the wall to stare at him with a blank expression across her face.

Sab watched as he put the carton back into the fridge. He turned back around to face her, he jumped when he saw her.

"Oh man, you just scared me half to death!" Cody said, catching his breath. He saw the blank expression on her face. "What's the matter?" He walked over to her to put his arms around her.

"I had another dream." Sab replied, as she put her head on his chest.

"What about this time?' Cody asked, rubbing her back.

"I was little, he was about to hit me," Sab cried.

"It's ok. It's over now." Cody tried to calm her down. "Try not to think of it."

"It's hard not to."

"Well, put your mind on something else," Cody suggested. "Like the wedding plans." Cody grabbed the book that Elaina had given her to plan her wedding.

Sab giggled. "We still have to set a date first," Sab said, as she took the book from him and placed it back on the counter.

"I know, I know," Cody replied, as he kissed her. "How about sometime in the summer?"

"That's about two months from now," Sab replied, as she kissed him back. "I know something that I want to do now, though."

"Hmm…that was another thing I wanted to talk to you about," Cody said, stopping her from leading him back to the bedroom.

"What?"

"This is just an idea, you don't have to agree. But I was thinking, now that we're engaged, we should wait until the wedding night," Cody suggested.

"Are you serious?!" Sab asked surprised.

"Yes I am. I thought it would be a good thing for us to do."

"This wasn't your idea was it?" Sab asked, eyeing him.

"Ok you got me. It was my mother's," Cody said, blushing.

"I think that's sweet," Sab said, as she kissed him again. "We can, if you want to."

"Ok, good," Cody replied smiling.

"So does that mean you sleep on the couch now?"

****

Alex walked into HQ to find the team sitting around a table chatting. "Hey, did I miss anything?" She asked, as she took a seat at the table.

"Nope, not a thing," Jake replied. "We're still waiting for Donovan to arrive."

"He's not here yet?" Alex asked surprised.

"Nope," Cody answered, from behind his laptop. Jake looked over the laptop to see Cody and Sab playing pong together.

"How old is that game?" Jake asked.

"It's a classic. I love it," Sab replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You two are the weirdest couple I've seen," Jake said, as he turned away. "When are you getting hitched?"

"Yeah, have you two set a date yet?" Monica asked.

"Not an exact date, but we're thinking sometime in the summer," Sab replied.

"That should be a great time. The sun is out, tons of flowers, it'd be very beautiful," Monica added.

"Yeah, it should. Just that I can never find time to actually plan anything," Sab explained.

"We'll find time. Don't worry," Cody said hugging her, as Frank walked in the door.

"Good morning all," he said, as he set down his briefcase. "I have your next mission ready."

"Fun. More work," Cody said sarcastically.

"Here you all go," Frank said, as he handed out the files.

The team read them over. "Hold on here. We get the whole week off?!" Alex asked looking up from reading her file.

"Yes you do. I talked with Elaina, over the weekend; we've decided we want to spend the week with the kids. 

Derek is on spring break, plus with what happened last week, we felt we needed to give more attention," Frank explained. "So enjoy your free time."  Frank picked up his briefcase and left the team stunned.

"Well I guess you two got your time," Jake said looking over to Cody and Sab.

*******

"Ok, where shall we start with the planning?" Cody asked, as he and Sab walked into the loft.

"I'm not sure, guest list?" Sab suggested, as she sat down on the couch.

"Be a good place to start," Cody replied, as he hopped over the couch to land beside Sab. He handed her the book and a pen. "Some writing utensils."

"Thank you." Sab said, as she took them from him. "Ok, well there are both your parents for sure."

"Correct."

"Then of course Frank and Elaina and the kids."

"You sure Sarah can sit through it?" Cody asked.

"She'll be fine. If she gets restless, I'll start dancing with her," Sab giggled, as she wrote the names down. "Then there's Heather, Paula, Bea, Dee and Rav."

"All the TDHG's. Can't forget Alex, Jake and Monica," Cody added. "And we can never forget about Andy, his wife and Allison."

"Well, duh." Sab wrote them down as well. "Do you just want immediate family and friends? Cause we still haven't decided on if we want a big wedding or not."

"To tell you the truth, I actually want a small wedding." Cody replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want a big extravagant thing. I just want something simple and beautiful," Cody said, as Sab stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just very surprising to hear a guy wanting to plan a wedding," Sab replied.

"You know I'd plan anything with you." Cody pulled Sab close to him to kiss her. Sab kissed him back and soon they had forgotten about the list. Sab leaned back on the couch as Cody laid on top of her. He slid his hands down her side and started to pull her shirt over her head as she stopped him with her hand.

"I thought you wanted to wait till the wedding?" Sab asked looking up at him.

"You're actually gonna hold me to that?" Cody asked surprised.

"That's what you said you wanted to do," Sab replied, as she kissed him on the lips and then pushed him off of her. "You'll have to wait till then."

"You're such a tease."

"I know," Sab said as she sat up. "Ok, back to the list. Who else?"

"What about Sonny?"

"I was thinking of inviting him, being as my only known family. But I don't know," Sab replied. "I mean, I don't know him that well and I wouldn't know if he'd want to come."

"Well why don't you ask him. Or even go talk with him to get to know him?" Cody suggested.

"I guess it would be a good idea," Sab thought it over.

"Well you don't have to decide now, you can later."

"I'll think about it. Have you decided on a best man?" Sab asked.

"I have to choose already?" Cody asked.

"Well not now, but soon," Sab replied. "Ok, we'll get back to the list. What about places to have the reception?"

"Tough one. Well let's see, its gonna be summer, so it should be outside," Cody said thinking. "What about the backyard roof that you have access to?"

"I haven't been up there yet. I have no idea what it looks like," Sab replied.

"Well let's go up there and look," Cody replied as he hopped off the couch. He took Sab by the hand as they walked up to the roof.

*********

Frank and Elaina were in their home office working on the birthday party for Sarah. Elaina was working on the guest list for Sarah's birthday party. "Frank, do you realize Sarah has no friends her own age?" 

"What about the kids in the daycare at work has she made any there?"

"Our daughter is very picky who she hangs out with. She's usually in my office or asleep in one of the cribs."

"That's your fault for not making her stay in the day care."

"Hey! I spend enough time away from her. I like being around her as often as I can. That's why we took this week off, was to be with both of them."

"Yes and where are they? Sarah is with Megan visiting her and Derek is, let me guess, with Becky."

"Can I help it if Megan wanted to come by for a while? After all this was her home for over a year. You're sitting there doing paperwork and your time off."

Frank got up and came over to her and sat next to her on the couch. "Feeling neglected?"

"No," Elaina said. He kissed her deeply holding her close to him. "Umm, could you maybe, stop doing that before we get caught?"

"I don't think Meg will mind she knows how we are." Frank kissed her again. 

"Frank this isn't getting the party planned." Elaina pushed him away reluctantly. 

"Oh ok. What can I do to help?"

"Pray that the foal is ok when it arrives. I hope that I calculated the delivery date right to be here on time."

"I think you're more worried about that, than the party."

"I am. I want to see Sarah's face light up when she sees the foal for the first time. That reminds me, we have to make sure the battery is charged in the video camera. I don't want to miss it."

"I'll make sure the camera is working. What else, have you ordered the cake yet?"

"No, do you want to do that?" Elaina brushed his hand away from her neck. "Stop that, I can't concentrate with you doing that."

"No. I'll leave the cake up to you, as long as you remember to get chocolate. That's my favorite and Sarah's."

"I know it's yours and hers; it will be chocolate. Now, all I need to do is figure out who'll be here, so I know how big a cake to order."

"Why don't you use the wedding guest list and eliminate the ones we know won't be coming."

"You know that isn't a bad idea. I guess you're useful occasionally." Elaina patted his face.

"Hey, Lady. I am very useful it's just at this time you don't want to use me in the same way I'm thinking."

"You have a very dirty mind today, Franklin Donovan." Elaina pushed him back on the couch and kissed him.

"Seems like you're warming up to my way of thinking, Elaina Donovan."

"That would be an affirmative." She kissed him again and he held her tight.

"Why don't we just lay here and take a nap together?" Frank suggested.

"What!? You mean that kiss wore you out and all you want to do now is sleep?" 

"Well, like you said Meg may catch us and I'd hate to embarrass her on her visit," Frank smirked.

"I am going to…."

"What tell me before you forget," Frank teased. Elaina grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. "Hey, suffocating me isn't fair," he said, as he removed the pillow.

"Neither was the memory joke. I was going to say, I am going to lock us in so no one will catch us." Elaina got up and went to the door to lock it then walked back over to the couch.

"So you want to stay here or on the floor?" Frank asked.

"You can be so crass at times. I prefer the floor there's more room." Elaina smiled. 

*********

"I think it would be a great place for the reception," Cody said as the two return from the roof.

"I wasn't saying it wouldn't be a good place. I was saying it's going to be a lot of work, cause there's a lot to clean up, up there," Sab explained as she headed for the fridge. She pulled out two pops and handed one to Cody.

"Thanks. Well we'll clean it up, get some tables and some flowers and it would be perfect," Cody said as he opened his pop.

"I'll think about it," Sab replied as she walked to the answering machine that was blinking 2 new messages. "Wonder who called while we were out." Sab pressed play.

"Hey Cody, it's Mom and Dad. We just wanted to know how you and Sabrina were doing. So give us a call back. Love you, bye." 

BEEP

"Awe." Sab said looking at Cody who was blushing. 

"I'll call her in a minute."

BEEP

"Hi Sabrina, it's Sonny. I was thinking we could get together soon and chat about your mother. You can reach me at 555-7502. Talk to you soon." 

BEEP

Sab pressed stop.

"I guess someone wants to talk already," Cody said as Sab stared at the machine.

"Think I should go?" Sab asked looking up to him.

"I really think you should. He does know more about your mother then anyone at this point. Plus you can ask him if he wants to be at the wedding," Cody replied, walking over to her. He picked up the phone and handed it to her. "Dial."

Sab took the phone and called Sonny's number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Hi Sonny, it's Sabrina," Sab said as she leaned against the wall. "I just got your message."

"I'm glad you called. You still up for the talk?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I am." Sab replied. "When would you like to meet?"

"How about tonight, say around 7, my place," Sonny replied. "We'll order in or something."

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there."

 "See you later Sabrina." They both hang up.

"So I see you two set a time," Cody said as Sab turned to face him.

"Yeah, tonight," Sab replied.

"Want me to come with you?" Cody offered.

"No, I think I should do this on my own," Sab said.


	2. Chapter 2

Elaina and Derek were out riding in the field while they talked about Becky. "Mom, are you going to keep me in suspense, as to what you're going to do to punish me, for having Becky here last week?" Derek asks as they slow to a trot.

"I'm not going to do anything." Elaina pulled Tracer up next to Derek and Zeus.

Derek was surprised. "What, you're not going to chew my ass out or anything?"

"No! Your father and I talked. We're going to let you decide how to run your life. If you screw it up you can deal with it on your own," Elaina told him.

"So I can have Becky over anytime I want, for any reason?" Derek asked, excitedly.

Elaina gave him an icy stare. "Does that sound like an adult question or a teenage boy trying to get on his mother's nerves?"

"Sorry. Nothing happened that night, honest, I just wanted her beside me," Derek explained.

"I understand. I may not like it but I understand what you went through and you needed her. I'm glad that you were a gentleman, too."

Derek saw Jake riding back from the other side of the field. "Is Maria going to be ok? Jake is really worried about her."

"I hope so and I pray that she will be. Maria has been through enough in her life, she doesn't need anymore trouble." Elaina said with a sigh.

"Hey Derek, Elaina," Jake greeted them.

"Enjoying the ride?" Elaina asked.

"Yeah, took my mind off things for a while. Are you still going to be there for Maria's surgery on Thursday?" Jake asked.

"Bright and early. I want to talk to her and make sure she's calm before she goes in. I'm glad she finally scheduled it. I was beginning to wonder the way she kept putting it off."

"She was just scared about the surgery. Her sessions with Mom seemed to really help her," Jake said.

"Allison has helped her so much I'm very grateful," Elaina said.

"Mom's very good at her job. I can pick you up if you want, we can go together. Frank said you were going to stay at the apartment so you'd be close by," Jake suggested.

"Yes I am, since when does my husband tell you my plans?" Elaina asked.

"He thought you might be a little nervous and not want to drive."

"Sure, maybe it's a good idea. Can you be there at 6am?" Elaina asked.

"Yep. I'll see you then, I'm going to go over and see her now," Jake replied.

"Tell her hello for me. I'll be there later this afternoon to see her."

"I will," Jake rode off toward the stables.

"Mom, are Maria and Sab ever going to be friends again?" Derek wondered.

"I doubt that they would become friends again, too much has happened between them," Elaina replied.

"But how can you be friends with Sab and have Maria around too? Won't that be a problem down the line?"

"I don't think so. Sab knows where I stand, on how I want her to treat Maria and she knows how I want Sab treated."

"How did you meet Sab anyway? You did know her before last summer, at least that was the impression I got," Derek inquired.

"Yes. I met Sab a few years ago. Remember when I was temporary Boss here before I had Sarah?"

"Yeah, I remember that." Derek replied.

"Well that's when Sab was arrested."

"Sab was arrested? For what?" Derek asked, surprised.

"I guess she won't mind my telling you, if she does, she can chew my ass out later," Elaina replied as they started riding again. "She belonged to a hacker group that tried to take the city hostage for a lot of money a few years ago."

"Wow! So that's how she knows so much about computers. I had always thought Cody taught her."

"No she probably knows more than Cody when it comes to computers, although she doesn't show it to him. She didn't meet Cody till Bea's team worked with Frank's," Elaina explained. "Anyway, she was arrested and Bea saw potential for her to work for the government. She had Sabrina come in to meet me and I talked to her about becoming an agent. She definitely had a chip on her shoulder, but I showed her mine was bigger. After that we got along just fine."

"Can I ask what you said or did to her?"

"I told her, if she wanted to stay out of prison to cool the attitude or I'd show her the full extent of my attitude and my authority," Elaina replied.

"I wonder why you two became friends, if your first meeting was that bad."

"It wasn't that bad, we did have to argue a lot. But by the end of the meeting the three of us were laughing as if we knew each other for years," Elaina said. "But there was still a bit of her that didn't open up to us. She has opened up that part more to us now though."

"Are you the reason she became an agent?"

"No, Bea was her mentor. I got Sab in the academy and when I saw reports on her progress, I suggested that she graduate early. The bureau was in short supply of Tech Ops then, so Bea and I sped her training up."

"Are you going to do that for me?"

"Hell no! You're going to work the full course, if I have any say about it. Besides I haven't exactly said yes to you becoming an agent yet," Elaina told him.

"You mean to tell me you helped someone you barely knew, but you won't help your own son?" Derek asked.

"I can't show favoritism to you, for the fact, you **are** my son. You'll have to live up to our family history. The instructors will be hard on you and you'll have to take it and stick up for yourself. Mom and Dad won't."

"Thanks for the warning. Just how well did you and Dad do in the academy?" Derek asked, curiously.

"I went through it pretty well, I set some records on the obstacle course and the shooting range. Your Dad, well he was good at things, but I was his training officer so I may be a little bias," Elaina replied.

"How were you Dad's training officer and the two of you were dating?" Derek asked, confused.

"Why don't you ask your Dad that question? I'm sure he has a very good answer for it," Elaina said as she galloped away.

*********** 

Sab stepped out of Cody's jeep that she had borrowed. She sighed heavily before walking up to the door of Sonny's home. It was a very large house. Sabrina wondered why he'd have one that size without anyone with him.

_'What am I doing?!'_ Sab thought to herself. _'Can I handle all this? I shoulda brought Cody with me.'_

She rang the doorbell and stood waiting for Sonny to answer. A minute later, the door unlocked and she was face to face with her uncle.

"Glad you made it," Sonny greeted her.

"Same," Sab replied as she walked into the main foyer, a bit nervous.

"Why don't we go into the bar, get a drink and then we'll talk?" Sonny suggested, leading her to another room. Inside sat a pool table in the middle of the room, a bar on the side with stools around, and a lounge area just on the other side of the pool table. Sonny walked around to the bar while Sab sat on one of the stools.

"So what'll it be?" Sonny asked turning to her.

"Um, soda would be fine," Sab replied.

"Not a big drinker I see," Sonny said as he poured her a glass.

"I don't like to drink. Last time I got so drunk, I had a huge hang over. I don't want that to happen again," Sab told him.

"Well at least you stopped. Some people don't have the will power to," Sonny added as he handed her the glass. He then poured himself a scotch on the rocks.

"So…" Sab began after taking a drink of her pop.

"Yeah, I guess we've been beating around the bush. What would you like to know first?" Sonny asked, putting his drink down.

"Well, I guess first off, a name?"

"You never knew your mothers name?" Sonny asked, surprised.

"Nope," Sab replied.

"Her name was Karissa," Sonny replied.

"That's a nice name," Sab said, finally knowing her mother's name. "When was the last time you talked with her?"

"Probably before you were born. It was a few months after they eloped. She had wanted to tell me something, but I chose not to meet her," Sonny replied.

"Why not?"

"I had told her before not to get involved with one of my boys, but she never listened. She never did," Sonny said with a bit of disappointment. "I was still too mad at her for defying me."

"So what happened after that?" Sab asked.

"Last I heard, they moved to Chicago. Didn't hear much after that. No phone calls, nothing," Sonny replied.

"So you wouldn't know where she'd be today then, huh?" Sab wondered.

"Not really. But I do remember her saying she would always love to go home again." Sonny answered, thinking.

"What do you mean 'home again'?"

"Well after our mother died, our father brought us here. Before that, we used to live in Indiana," Sonny said. "So she may have moved back there after your father took you and left her. Maybe you should look into that."

"I don't know," Sab said, looking down at her drink.

"Don't you want to see your mother?" Sonny questioned.

"Well, yes and no. I mean, I'd like to see her after all these years. But then, will she remember me? Will she want to know me with what past I have?" Sab wondered, looking up.

"Personally, I think you should go. It'd give you closure. I'm sure she'd want to know what happened to her daughter," Sonny added.

"What about you? Wouldn't you want to see her?" Sab asked.

"Kid, it's been way too long. I wouldn't think she'd want to see me," Sonny believed. "We lived in two different worlds." Sab returned her stare to her drink and thought in silence. "Well, how about I get started on dinner?" Sonny suggested, breaking the silence.

"And what's on the menu tonight?" Sab asked, cheering up a bit.

"It' is a secret." Sonny says walking out from behind the bar, carrying with him a small book. "Here." 

"What's this?" Sab asked, taking the book.

"It was your mother's. She left it when she moved out. Why she left it with me I don't know," Sonny said. "Look over it while I cook."

With that, Sonny left Sab alone in the room. Sab took the book and sat down in the lounge area. She opened it to find, it is a scrapbook. She flipped through the pages. On the first page is an old photo with a small caption at the bottom that read: Sonny & Karissa, 1977.

Sab smiled at the photo. Her mom had been really pretty at that age. She turned a few more pages to see a photo of her father and her mother together at what seemed to be a carnival. Sab stared at the photo_. 'They're so happy in this picture. What happened?'_ Sab thought to herself. She turned the next page to find a wedding photo of her parents. Both were smiling happily, her mother in a simple white dress, her father in a suit. It looked like it was taken at a small chapel somewhere though she wasn't sure.

Sab closed the book, not wanting to look at the rest of it. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she held them back. "Why did they separate? Why did he take me away from her?" Sab asks herself quietly as she leaned back on the couch to think.

****

Elaina arrived at the hospital to find Jake still there with Maria. "Hi, care for another visitor?" Elaina said, standing in the doorway. 

"Get in here. Of course I want to see you," Maria said. "Jake said he had to be leaving soon." 

"Yeah! I'm having dinner with Mom tonight," Jake stated, getting off the bed.

"Tell her I said hello, please," Elaina told him.

"I'll do that." He bent down to kiss Maria. "You, don't worry so much. I'll be back tomorrow." She kissed him back before he walked away from her.

"I promise, I'll try not to worry as much," she pledged to him. She waved to him as he walked out the door.

"That man really loves you," Elaina observed as she sat down next to Maria's bed.

"The feeling is mutual. Though I really don't deserve his love after what I did to him," Maria said, sadly.

"He seems to have forgiven you. Why don't you forgive yourself? The tumor is what caused you to stab him, he knows that now. Love yourself, cousin, then you'll see what he sees in you," Elaina said as she held her hand. 

"It's so hard to do that right now. I did a lot of bad things because of this tumor. Most of them were aimed at you. I've never asked for your forgiveness. Do you forgive me, Lainie?" Maria asked with tears running down her face.

"Yes, I forgive you." Elaina moved to the bed so she could hold her cousin. "I love you, Maria. I always have, no matter what you did. I just didn't like you a lot when you played your game with Cody. But that's all in the past, I hope."

"It is. I won't hurt them again," Maria stated. "I wish I could've blame that incident on the tumor but we both know that isn't true. I screwed up and I lost a friend."

"You two are talking though. I'm grateful for that," Elaina said.

"Don't get your hopes up. We talked but it isn't a friendship by any means," Maria commented.

"It's better than the fighting, the two of you were doing," Elaina's voiced trailed off as she spoke.

"What's wrong? You look sad all of a sudden." Maria noticed a change in her.

"I didn't tell you at the ranch after the kidnapping because I didn't know how you'd react to it."

"Tell me what?" Maria wondered.

"I almost hit Sabrina. Frank and I were going at each other with our fists. Sab tried to break us up. I was about to take a swing at Frank again when she stepped in front of him. I barely caught myself from hitting her," Elaina explained.

"You apologized didn't you?"

"Yes I did. But she said she had flashes in her mind of her Dad hitting her and her mother. I'm scared I could've brought back part of her past she has tried to forget." Elaina got up to pace the floor that told Maria in itself how worried she was. "Maria, I wouldn't blame her at all, if she never wanted to see me again because of it."

"Lainie, I don't think she'd want that. The two of you are so close. She knows it was an accident," Maria said. "Sab, is a tough girl, she'll deal with the flashes I'm sure. She's friends with Allison and if the memories get to be too much for her, she'll talk them out with her."

"You're right. I have a tendency to worry a lot. I'll try to concentrate on other things, like you and Sarah's birthday party. I wish you could be there," Elaina said.

"I will be, in my heart and spirit. Jake will drop off our gifts for her. Would you remind him to do that for me? You know how forgetful I am with this thing in my head," Maria said to her.

"I'll remind him." Elaina told her.  I do have some good news about Sabrina. I think she's finally going to look for her mother. Did Jake tell you, Sab is Sonny's niece?" Elaina asked her.

"Yes he mentioned it. I hope she finds her."

"I do too. She needs her real Mom." Elaina looked at her watch. "I better get going I have a few more plans to settle for the party. I also promised Frank I wouldn't be gone long." Elaina gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks for coming. I'll be here, awaiting your next visit," Maria said as a joke. "Love you, cousin. Take care of yourself and don't worry about anything."

"Same goes for you," Elaina said as she left the room.

****

 Sab walked into the loft closing the door slowly behind her. She was still carrying the book that Sonny had given her. She found Cody lying on the couch, the phone to his ear.

"Yes mom…I know…" Cody said to his mother on the other end. Sab leaned over the couch and kissed him to let him know she was back. "Have a good time? No not you, mom. Sab just came home."

Sab placed the book on the coffee table then laid down next to Cody on the couch, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Cody stroked her hair back as he continued to talk on the phone.

"She was visiting a friend. Yeah, we go places without each other sometimes," Cody said into the phone. 

"No, we didn't have a fight." Sab giggled at his conversation.

"Mom, I'll call you back later, alright," Cody said. "Alright…bye." Cody hung up the phone then focused his attention on Sab.

"And how was dinner?" he asked.

"It was ok," Sab replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"What do you mean?" Sab wondered, looking up to him.

"Usually when your quiet and just want to lay here, something is usually up with you."

"It's nothing. Sonny just gave me this book that my mother left behind," Sab replied as she closed her eyes again.

"This book?" Cody inquired as he reached over and grabbed it. "What's in it?"

"It's some sort of scrapbook," Sab replied as Cody looked through it.

"Whoa! That's Sonny?!" Cody exclaimed as he looked at the photo of Sonny and Karissa. "Whose Karissa? Girlfriend of his?"

"My mother," Sab said as she turned over to look at the book with him.

"You look like her," Cody said, looking at the picture closely.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you both have the same length hair. Both seem about the same height, and the eyes. You both have the same eyes," Cody replied.

"I don't see a resemblance." 

"I do. I'm always looking at your eyes," Cody said as he turned the page.

"You are?" Sab asked looking up at him.

"Uh-huh," Cody answered, kissing her on her forehead. "So do you know where she might be?"

"Sonny says she may have gone back to where she grew up, in Indiana," Sab answered.

"Indiana, huh. Well, we should look her up. See if we can find her.," Cody said, setting the book down.

"I dunno."

"Ok, no more of that. You have to see her," Cody said turning to face her. "If you don't, I'll look her up and bring her here to meet you."

"No, you won't! You can't make me do anything," Sab argued.

"Sab, I just don't want you to regret it ever," Cody said, trying to calm her down. "So, why don't you do me this favor and find her. Please?"

Sab looked up at him and his puppy face expression. "Fine." Sab laughed. "But you have to be there when I meet her."

"Deal," Cody agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cody, do we have to do this now?" Sab asked as she sat down in the Operations Board playing with her leather jacket that she was still wearing.

"You said you would," Cody replied as he started up his computer.

"But we're only supposed to use this when working on a case," Sab said, trying to procrastinate.

"I'm sure Elaina and Frank will understand and we won't get in trouble," Cody told her as he began his search. "So should I try Karissa Walker? Or Karissa Dalton?"

"I don't know if she ever married again, changed her name, or what not," Sab replied as she got up off her chair to pace.

"Ok, searching the Indiana DMV for a driver's license and run a credit history," Cody said as he watched Sab pace. "You're making me dizzy, sit."

"I can't," Sab retorted as she stood next to Cody's desk.

"Fine, I'll make you." Cody pulled Sab onto him. "Now sit."

"Comfortable?" Sab asked looking at him.

"Very," Cody replied as he turned back to the monitor.

"You know were not supposed to be doing this either," Sab said as she put her arms around Cody.

"Only when people are around. And if I look around, I see no one," Cody said, looking at her.

"Hmmm…that could be good or bad for us," Sab replied with an evil grin.

"Have I ever told you, I love how you think?" Cody said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I think maybe once or twice," Sab said as she kissed him back.

Cody slid his hand up Sab's thigh to her hip as she kissed him, passionately. He slowly slid his hands to the front of her jacket and slowly unbuttons it. He slipped his hands inside as he started to kiss her down her neck. Sab let out a soft moan as the computer beeps.

"Search completed." The computer said. Cody stopped and looked at Sab who was looking at him.

"You wanna see the results?" Cody asked.

"I want to finish what we started here," Sab said as she kissed him again, but Cody pulled back.

"Wedding, remember," Cody said.

"You're right," Sab said, remembering the deal they made. She got off him and sat down in her own chair.

"Ok, let's see." Cody scrolled over the results. "I don't see a Karissa Walker or Dalton. But there are two other names."

"What are they?" Sab asked leaning on Cody's shoulder to read the results.

"Kingston and Cunningham," Cody replied. "Think one of them could be her?"

"Not sure. She may have gotten married or something. Does it say anything about them?" Sab asked.

"Um, well one was born in 1959. And the other in 1970," Cody answered. "So I'd say Cunningham is our best bet as I don't think she would've had you at 10 years old."

"Print up the address," Sab said as she walked to the printer. She took the paper as it came out. "Crown Point, Indiana. How long would it take to get there?"

"Less than a couple of hours," Cody replied. "You wanna leave tomorrow?"

Sab thought a moment looking at the sheet of paper. "Yeah, let's leave tomorrow."

****

The next day Elaina and Sarah walked out to pet the horses. Frank and Derek were out riding in the field and Billy Logan was there with one of his patients, doing physical therapy with Culver. 

"Hey Billy! How's it going today?"  Elaina asked walking over to the two.

"Fine Mrs. D. Lexie here is really enjoying her ride," Billy replied. He had told Elaina the young girl had been hurt in a hit and run accident and had partial paralysis.

"I can see that. Hello Lexie, my name is Elaina," Elaina introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I love your horses they're all beautiful."

"Thank you, Lexie," Elaina said as Sarah pulled on her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce you. This is my daughter, Sarah."

"Hello Sarah," Lexie greeted her but Sarah hid behind her mom.

"She can be shy at times. Well, I think she wants to see the other horses, please excuse us." They walked off to the stables. Elaina picked her up as they went in the gate.

"Momma, looky." Sarah pointed to Frank and Derek racing toward them on their horses.

"Looks like fun, doesn't it?" she said as Frank came in first.

"Yay! Daddy win!" Sarah yelled and clapped.

"Well, what was the bet this time?" Elaina asked as Derek rode up.

"No bet, we were just racing," Frank answered.

"Yeah, occasionally we do it for fun. I'm going to ride some more." Derek rode off again.

"Why don't I believe that?" Elaina smiled as Sarah reached over to Frank. "I guess she wants to ride instead of petting them."

"Ok Princess, I'll take you for a ride." He sat her in front of him.

"I'm going in to see Sahara. Be careful and no racing with her."

"Like I'd do that." Frank glared at her.

"Sorry. Force of habit from telling Derek," Elaina apologized.

"I did notice that Sahara was a little restless. Won't be much longer," Frank told her.

"I'm thinking anytime now myself."

"Go." Sarah looked back at Frank.

"Alright we'll go." 

"Bye Sarah." Elaina waved, as did Sarah, and then walked in to Sahara's stall. "How's my Mom to be doing today?"

The horse seemed to ignore her. Elaina walked in to examine her and noticed a slight discharge from her.

"Well babe, I guess you're in labor. No wonder you didn't answer me." Elaina rubbed the horse's side. Billy walked in with the saddle. 

"Billy, could you call the veterinarian for me? The number is by the phone in the tack room," Elaina asked as she saw him.

"Sure. I take it its time?" 

"I think so. I'm going to get Frank and Derek." Elaina went out to get their attention. "Derek!" She yelled seeing him and not Frank. Derek came riding over to her. 

"Tell your Dad it's time. Then I want you to take Sarah in and watch her."

"Ok Mom, I'll get him." Derek rode out and Frank gave Sarah to him.

Frank rode to the stables; tying Velvet outside. "Have you called the vet?"

"Billy did. He's on another emergency. We may have to deliver it ourselves," Elaina explained.

"Maybe she'll wait until he gets here," Frank said, nervously looking at the horse.

"I don't think any of us have any say in that. When the foal is ready it will come out whether we're ready or not."

"I'll get Velvet settled, let me know what happens."

"Hey you aren't going anywhere." Elaina grabbed him. Billy came back in with them. "Billy, will you take care of Velvet for Frank, he wants to stay here with me." Frank looked at her, surprised by what she said.

"Of course I will. I can stay here if you think I might be needed."

"Have you helped before, if need be?" Frank asked.

"Yeah! I've helped my uncle once or twice with his horses," Billy answered as he went out to Velvet.

"See I don't have to be here. I bet Derek would like to see this, so I'll go sit with Sarah while you handle this."

"Frank! I told you, you're going to stay with me. I want you to be here."

"Why do I have to be here? I don't have to hold her hoof, do I?" Frank joked.

"No! I want you to be here to hold me. This is Sahara's first and she could have complications. I want you here with me." Elaina was worried.

"Ok. I'll stay with you. Will it be as bad as you described it to me or were you just doing that on purpose last year."

"It's a beautiful thing to witness, if I remember right I was just joking with you," Elaina told him. Elaina went in to pet Sahara. She was walking around in her stall. Sahara's water broke as Elaina walked out of the stall. "Well, so much for waiting. We should have our new addition in maybe an hour or so, unless she has a long labor then..."

"Ok I hope she just drops it and gets it over with," Frank said becoming more nervous. Billy and Elaina started to laugh.

"He looks a little green around the edges, don't you think?" Billy teased.

Sahara laid down in the stall on her side. "That isn't a good sign," Elaina said going in to look at her.

"I think Derek needs to see this too, I'll go in and get him and sit with Sarah."

"Oh no you don't! But you're right he'd like to see it. He told me so the other day. I'll go call Monica and she'll sit with Sarah." 

"Why Monica, why not call Sabrina? She and Sarah get along well," Frank wondered.

"I talked to Sab, briefly this morning, she's off looking for her mom. Monica said she would anytime, just to ask." Elaina went to the tack room to call Monica and Frank went back over by Billy.

Billy was petting Sahara and talking quietly to her. She got back on her feet and stood for a while. "She's in a lot of discomfort." Billy walked behind her and moved her tail to examine her. Elaina came back out and saw that Billy had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Billy?"

"You better get the vet here and fast. The foal is breach," Billy told her.

"I'll go call," Frank told her. Elaina went over and rubbed Sahara's muzzle. "It will be ok girl. I'm here with you and I promise to help you have your baby."

"He'll be here in a few minutes he was already headed in this direction," Frank said returning.

"Good, because I really don't want to turn it myself," Elaina said.

"I've done it before if need be," Billy said.

Elaina stayed in the stall with Sahara until the vet showed. Sahara was lying down again and in great pain. The vet examined her and his expression told Elaina the news wasn't good. He walked over to Elaina and Frank.

"I'm going to have to take the foal by cesarean, if we turn the foal now, we run the risk of getting the cord wrapped around and I don't want to risk that."

"Go ahead. You know best. I just want them both to be ok," Elaina said.  Frank put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. "Do you need any help?" Frank asked the vet.

"I'll help. Elaina, why don't you just sit and wait," Billy suggested.

Derek came in as the vet was getting his equipment ready. "What's going on?"

"The foal is breach and the vet is going to do a cesarean to get the foal out," Frank reported.

"Wow, that's eerie," Derek said, quietly.

"What's so eerie about it?" Frank asked.

"Well, just that I remember the doctor telling you about Mom having to have Sarah the same way."

"Totally different circumstances, Sweetie. I had major complications with Sarah. She wasn't breach."

"I know but it still made me think of it," Derek said, hugging his Mom.

"I know our minds like to do that to us," Elaina said. She went over and sat on the ground against the wall to watch them work. Frank sat down on one side and Derek sat on the other; each held her hand.

Within a half hour the foal was out and Elaina helped Billy dried him off, as the doctor finished with Sahara. The foal was a very light tan. Lighter than his mother.  Elaina walked over to Sahara's head to talk to her. "He's beautiful Sahara, you and Cloud made a beautiful stallion. Elaina said to the mother as she petted her.

Sahara was groggy from the local anesthetic but tried to look for the foal. Billy saw her and moved the foal within view and Sahara made some noises as if she was talking to it. "Well, little one your Mom is already talking to you, get use to it and pay attention to her," Billy talked to the foal as he petted it.

"Thought of a name yet Mom? You usually have one right after you see them," Derek asked.

"How about White Sand? White for his Daddy, White Cloud and Sand for Sahara Sands, his Mother."

"Sounds good to me," Derek said.

"What do you think, Frank?" Elaina turned and found that he had left the stables. Elaina went out and found him standing outside with Velvet. "Hey! Why did you leave? Did you here the name I picked? Frank, what's wrong?" Elaina saw that he was upset.

"Derek got me to thinking about you and Sarah. God, I hated the doctor when he told me one of you might not make it. I wasn't about to choose between you the way he wanted me to."

"I fooled the doctors. I wasn't going anywhere. I was determined to see my daughter." Elaina kissed him. "I'm here and you once told me not to dwell on how she got here, just to remember the happiness of bringing her home and loving her."

"You're right. I do love her, you and Derek all very much." Frank kissed her. 

"Why don't you go in with Sarah? I'll be in, in a little bit. I want to see him stand up before I do."

"Ok, I'll even fix dinner for you." 

"My, I can't pass that offer up. See ya in a little bit." Elaina walked back in as he went to the house.

****

Sab watched as the fields flowed by her as she and Cody drove past them. It had been an hour into their trip that they had started to see more of the countryside.

"What are you thinking about?" Cody asked, breaking the silence.

"Just what it'll be like meeting her," Sab replied as she turned her head to face him. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, by going to see her?"

"Definitely. It will help you find those answers you want," Cody replied as he continued to watch the road.

"So what were you and your mother talking about when I walked in from Sonny's?" Sab asked.

"She wanted to know how we were doing. If we finally moved in together, when the wedding is, when we're going to visit," Cody answered. "The usually none stop chatter. She loves hearing about you."

"So, is that what it's like having a mother?" Sab asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, someone always checking up on you, making sure everything is going well, making sure the girl you're going to marry is the perfect one," Sab wondered as she lay her head on the car seat.

"Well yeah, but also it's nice to have someone to tell everything to. I mean, I can tell her things that she'll never tell a soul. Plus being an only child she does tend to check up on me a lot," Cody said. "You're taking her baby away."

"I can't wait to actually meet her face to face."

"You've seen what she's looked like. I showed you pictures," Cody added. "Plus, you've talked to her over the phone."

"But it's different face to face. I mean, will she actually like me, as I am after being around me all day?" Sab inquired. 

"We have only talked on the phone, that doesn't actually show my personality."

"She'll love you. Don't worry," Cody said putting his hand on hers.

"So you never have told me, if you ever had any cousins or anything." Sab struck up another conversation.

"Really? I thought I would've by now."

"Nope. So do you?" Sab asked.

"I have one uncle on my father's side. He married a wonderful lady, who can really talk your ear off. And they have a son who's a few years older then me, who moved out to L.A," Cody told her.

"Did you two get along?"

"Oh yeah. We were like brothers. I remember going to his family's cottage on the lake every summer. They had this huge Doberman named Rex," Cody replied, smiling. "Man, he was a big dog. Kevin, Rex and I'd always go down to the water to play fetch, swim, everything." He glanced over to Sab who was just staring at him. "What is it?" Cody asked, turning back to the road.

"Nothing, I just like hearing about your family," Sab replied.

"Our family," Cody corrected her. This made Sab smile.

She turned back to the fields. "Did you ever have a pet growing up?" Sab wondered.

"Yeah, we had a dog named Koby. He was a yellow lab," Cody answered."

"Awe that's so cute," Sab said.

"Yeah, we were inseparable when I was little. Since my dad was away a lot with the missions he worked on, they got him to keep me company," Cody explained. 

"Do your parents still have him?"

"No, he died two years ago," Cody replied in a sad voice. "He was 19."

"I'm sorry," Sab sympathized.

"Naw, it's ok. He had a good life," Cody said. "You ever have any pets?"

"No. My dad never had anytime for me. You'd think he'd have time for a pet?"

"Well not when you were little. Did you ever have one after you were arrested and stayed with Allison?" Cody asked as he turned off the highway.

"Nope, never had time to take care of one. Didn't think I ever wanted one," Sab replied.

"Then I think we should get a pet," Cody suggested.

"But we already have your newts."

"There you go. My newts. I want you to have a pet of your own," Cody said. "What's your favorite house pet?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. You must like something," Cody said as he stopped at a red light.

"Well I have always wanted a dog. One that's big and you can cuddle with. One who always loves to play when you want to," Sab said as she thought of a dog.

"I hate to break this conversation, but we're here," Cody said as he pulled over to the side of the road. Sab looked across the street at the house that had the address on the paper.

"I can't do this," Sab said turning to Cody.

"It's going to be fine. Just get it over and done with," Cody said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Alright."

Sab hopped out of the jeep and walked around to the other side. She gave Cody a hug before crossing the street. She walked up the small walk of the house. The grass had just recently been cut and flowers were blooming in the garden. Sab approached the door that had two side windows. Sab turned back to see Cody nodding and smiling for her to go ahead. She turned back and raised her hand to knock at the door. Before her hand reached the door, she heard a little girl burst out with laughter from inside. Sab peered in the window to see a little girl being tickled by her mother. Sab sighed as she looked in on them. She then turned away from the door to walk back to the jeep.

"Was any one home?" Cody asked as Sab approached the jeep.

"Yes, they were home," Sab answered.

"So why didn't you knock?"

"Just get in the car," Sab snapped as she opened the passenger door and hopped in. Cody got in the driver's seat next to her.

"What's the matter? Why didn't you knock?" Cody asked again.

"Just drive," Sab ordered. Cody started the engine knowing now was not the time to talk.

*****

Elaina walked in the kitchen door to see Frank setting the table. "Something smells pretty good. What's on the menu?" Elaina asked getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Garlic and Herb chicken, green beans, salad and for desert, I have fresh strawberries," Frank said proudly.

"All my favorites. Do you have anything else in mind, that you need to ply me with food to get me to cooperate?"

"I just thought you'd like to have your favorites for once, since you're always cooking mine and Derek's favorites?"

"Your right! I do like it. I also deserve it once in a while."

"How's the new addition doing?"

"He's up and nursing. Sahara was up before he was."

"I saw Derek race through with the video camera earlier. I didn't get a chance to ask him."

"He wanted to tape the colt getting on his feet. You'll love it when you see it." Elaina hugged Frank. "I'm going to go change, I'll be back in a few. Where's Sarah at?"

"She fell asleep in the living room, while she was drawing." Frank walked into the living room with her. "She looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to move her," he said, looking at her lying in the floor by the window asleep.

"She does look cute laying there with her crayon in her hand. Well I'm going to go up, be right back," Elaina said heading toward the stairs.

"Need any help?" Frank asked with a devilish grin.

"I don't think so but thanks for asking," Elaina said as she went up to their room. Elaina picked up the phone and dialed Sab's number. She waited for one of them to answer but all she got was the machine. She didn't leave a message she just hung up. "I guess you'll see Sarah's present with the rest of the guests," Elaina talked to herself.

Elaina came back down and saw that Sarah had awakened and was with Frank on the couch. "Hey! There's my beautiful girl. Momma needs a hug." Elaina sat down and Sarah went to her to give her the hug. 

"What's wrong, you look sad?" Frank said looking at her. 

"I'm just tired that's all. Is supper ready, I'm starving?" 

"Yes it is. I was just waiting on you to change. I'll go yell at Derek," Frank answered.

"Ok. I'll get Sarah ready in her high chair. Let's go get ready to eat, Baby Girl." Elaina put her down and walked into the kitchen with her.

*****

Cody drove to a small diner in town where he stopped for lunch. They both sat in a booth sitting across from each other.

"So what'll it be sweetheart," the waitress asked Sab. Sab doesn't answer, but continued to stare out the window. "Honey, did ya hear me?"

"She'll have the Home Burger. Same with me with two sprites," Cody ordered for them both.

"Ok. I'll be back with your drinks," the waitress said as she took the menus away.

"Sab?" Cody asked after a few minutes of silence. She didn't reply. Cody gave her a little kick under the table.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sab snapped as she turned to face him.

"Well at least I got your attention," Cody replied. "What happened back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sab said as she turned her stare at the placemats on the table.

"Angel, please talk to me," Cody said holding her hand.

Sab looked up to him. She could never resist, when he called her that. "I walked up to the door and right before I knocked I heard laughter," Sab told him.

"Laughter?" Cody asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I looked in the window and there was a little girl being tickled by someone," Sab said with anger in her voice. "She's moved on and forgot about me."

"Hold on. One, that may not be Karissa's daughter. Two, she may have moved on, but probably hasn't forgotten about you," Cody pointed out. "And three, we're going back there after lunch to meet her."

"I don't want to anymore," Sab replied.

"Sab, co..."

"Cody, I don't want to. After lunch I want to go home," Sab interrupted him.

"Alright, we'll go."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Cody and Sab had returned home from trying to see Karissa, but in those few days Sab had been moping around the loft. Cody had tried to cheer her up by keeping her busy with the wedding plans, but Sab couldn't keep interested.

It was early Thursday afternoon when Sab got up. She saw that she had over slept and that Cody was already up. She put her robe on over her tank top and shorts as she walked out to the kitchen.

"Cody?" Sab called out. But there was no answer. She at down at the counter and noticed a piece of paper. She picked it up to see that Cody left her a note. She read it to herself:

**Sab,**

**Went out for a bit. I'll be back later this afternoon.**

**-Cody-**

"Well that wasn't saying much." Sab said to herself as she put the note back down on the counter. She walked to the fridge and pulled the carton of orange juice out. She then grabbed a glass and headed to the couch. She plopped herself down and flicked on the TV.

"Boring...boring...stupid...boring...hate It...boring..." Sab said to herself as she flipped through the channels before stopping at the music videos. **_Our Lady Peace's _**_'Somewhere Out There'_ was playing. Sab put the remote down to watched the video.

A few minutes later the door unlocked and Cody walked in. "Hey, you're finally up." He said as he walked over to the couch.

"Where did you go?" Sab asked as she gave him a kiss.

"Surprise," Cody answered.

"What's the surprise?" Sab asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Can't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise then," Cody teased.

"Oh tell me," Sab pleaded.

"Ok, here's the deal. The only way you get your surprise is, if you cheer up and be happy," Cody told her.

"Ok, I'm happy."

"No, I mean really happy."

"Cody!" Sab screamed in anxiousness. "Tell me!"

"Ok, ok. Close your eyes."

"Ok." Sab closed her eyes.

"I'll lead you to it," Cody said as he got off the couch to lead Sab out of the apartment.

"Cody, where are we going?" Sab asked as she noticed that she's going up some stairs.

"You'll see, don't peek."

"I'm not."

"Ok, stand here," Cody said, letting her hands go.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet." He stepped back from her.

"Now?"

"Ok, now."

Sab opened her eyes and looked at Cody who had a yellow lab on a leash beside him. "Oh my God! It's so cute!" Sab said going to pet the dog. It gave her kisses on her cheek.

"I knew you'd like him. I went down to the animal shelter and picked him up," Cody said. "Now as a new pet owner, you must give him a name."

"A name, huh. Well let's see. What is a good name for a dog?"

"Anything you want it to be."

"Ok." Sab thought for a moment. "How about Koby the Second?"

"You don't have to name him that."

"I want to. He's your dog too," Sab replied. "I'm sure you two will be inseparable as well."

"You sure?" Cody asked.

"Very sure." Sab smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Sab said as she kissed Cody. The dog barked for attention.

"What's all this racked up here?" a voice called out from behind them. Sab and Cody turned to see Allison standing there.

"Allison, what are you doing here?" Sab asked walking over to her. She gave her a hug.

"Cody called me this morning. Said I should talk to you," Allison answered.

"He did, did he?" Sab turned to Cody a bit angry.

"You need to talk someone," Cody said petting Koby. "You two go talk, I'm going to take him for a walk. Come on, Koby." Cody walked down the stairs with the dog leaving Sab and Allison to talk.

"Shall we go inside, seeing as you're still in your PJ's?" Allison suggested.

"Alright."

****

Sab and Allison walk back into the loft. Allison waited on the couch as Sab went into her room to get changed. A few minutes later Sab came back out wearing black jeans and a gray tank top.

"So what do we need to talk about? Cody wasn't very specific on the phone. I think he wanted you to tell me," Allison wondered.

"That's Cody for ya," Sab said as she sat down beside Allison. "Well, we found out where my mom was and went to see her."

"Oh, how did it go? Did you stay for a long time?" Allison asked, excitedly.

"I didn't meet her," Sab replied, looking at the couch.

"You went to all that trouble to go to find her and go to where she lived and you didn't meet her? Why?" Allison inquired.

"I froze when I got to the door. She had some kid in there and they were laughing."

"So you may have a brother or sister. I don't see why you wouldn't want to meet him or her too," Allison said trying to understand her.

"I froze because she's moved on. She's forgotten about me," Sab said looking to Allison.

"I moved on too with my life, but I never once forgot about Jake," Allison added. "I doubt that your mother has forgotten about you. You really need to speak to her."

"I can't. You guys wouldn't understand," Sab said as she got up off the couch to walk over to the window.

"What are you talking about? Who won't understand?" Allison asked following her to the window.

"I don't know what I'm saying," Sab replied. "I'm just scared."

"Wait a minute. You think that Elaina and I wouldn't understand? Honey, we want you to find your mother. We always have," Allison told her.

"I know but…never mind. I'm just scared that she won't want me," Sab said, sadly. 

"Would you like for me or Elaina to go with you?" Allison suggested. "You know we both want you to be happy and I think you really need to talk to her, so you don't have all these questions inside you."

"I guess it would be a good idea for one of you to go with me," Sab replied as she leaned on the windowsill.

"Well, I can make myself available to you whenever you want. You'll have to call Elaina, if you want her to go."

"I think I should go back tonight, before I change my mind again," Sab told her. "Could you go tonight?"

"Ok, we can do that. I just have to make a few calls and then we can go."

"Alright," Sab replied as Cody walked in the door with Koby.

"So have we talked?" Cody inquired.

"Yes and she has decided to go back tonight to meet her mother. I'm going to go with her this time," Allison informed him. "Believe me, I won't let her back out this time."

"Good. Hog tie her if you have to," Cody joked as he let Koby off the leash.

"Funny there," Sab said as she pet the dog.

"Well, I'll go back to my office to make my calls. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. You'll be ready then, won't you?"

"I guess," Sab replied.

"She will," Cody added.

****

Jake and Elaina arrived early that morning at the hospital to see Maria. They walked into Maria's room to find that they had already prepped her for surgery by shaving her head. 

"Lainie, Jake, I'm so glad you're here." She noticed Jake staring at her head. "What do you think? Like the new look?"

"I think you look cute. You should keep the look." Jake smiled and then kissed her.

"I needed that kiss. I'm so nervous. Lainie, I could use one of your bear hugs too."

Jake got up and allowed Elaina to sit on the bed with Maria, to hug her. "Don't be nervous. The doctors here are very good at what they do and I trust them," Elaina told her.

"Lainie, what if the tumor wasn't causing my craziness? What if I do have this monster inside of me, and it comes back?"

"Sweetie, have you been that monster, since you've been here?"

"A couple of times, before they got the medication right. They sedated me when it happened. I don't think I have since then," Maria replied.

"Maria, you have to trust the doctors and my mom. They'll get you through this with flying colors," Jake assured her.

"Thank you, Jake. I do trust them and Allison. I really like her, she's a lot like Lainie, and she says what she thinks."

"You don't have to tell me that. Mom has a very strong opinion on everything." Jake grinned. "I'm glad that the two of you are getting along so well. It makes our relationship easier, if she likes you." Jake kissed her deeply this time.

"Excuse me, want me to step out?" Elaina laughed as Jake moved back from Maria, blushing.

"That would be nice of you cousin, but I don't think we have enough time to do anything right now." Maria held onto Jake's hand.

"We can continue that later when you get out of here," Jake whispered with a smile on his face.

"Promise?" Maria asked and Jake nodded his head yes. "Lainie, I have a request."

"Just name it, Sweetie." Elaina sat next to her bed.

"Well you mentioned Sab looking for her mom the other day. I was wondering, if you think it would be a good idea to find out what happened to my Dad."

"I've tried in the past to look for him and ran into a lot of dead ends, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again," Elaina said to her.

"I'll help too, if that is ok?" Jake offered.

"I'd like that, I want to start looking as soon as I'm released. I want to be there for the whole process, so no sneaking around before, ok?" Maria looked at Elaina.

"I won't Maria. I have a lot on my mind and I can wait for you too get out."

"Thanks and Jake that goes for you too." Maria shook her figure at him. 

"I promise, I won't start without you," Jake said.

Allison came in with the orderlies to take Maria to surgery. "Good Morning, sorry I couldn't get here sooner I had an emergency with another patient."

"It's ok, Lainie and Jake have kept me calm." Maria told her.

The orderlies took her out of the room and Jake went to the elevator with her. Elaina and Allison stayed in the room to talk. "Maria wants to look for her father, has she discussed it with you yet?"

"She brought it up yesterday after your visit. She thought about what you told her about Sab looking for her Mother and she mentioned she needed to know what happened to her father," Allison replied.

"Jake and I have told her we'll help her look for him. She doesn't want us to do it on our own, she wants to be a part of it," Elaina explained.

"I think she needs to be a apart of it too. Listen, I won't be here for a while. I have to go some where with Sabrina."

"Did she see her mother yet?" Elaina was curious.

"No, she chickened out. I talked her into going back, so were going in an hour," Allison said as Jake came back.

"You're not going to be here while she's in surgery?" Jake was concerned.

"She's in good hands, Jake. You and Elaina are the ones she'll need to see when she wakes. I promise to look in on her when I get back," Allison said.

"Allison," Elaina said pulling her from Jake for a private talk. "Could you watch Sab closely? I think she might be having flashes yet of her father hitting her and her mother. I feel responsible. I think she's distancing herself from me because of what happened but I don't blame her.

I'll keep an eye on her. I told you not to blame yourself. It was an accident, she placed herself in harms way even though Frank told her to stay away," Allison told her. "Don't let this eat at you."

"I'm trying to not let it." Elaina saw the look on Allison's face of disappointment. "I'll try harder." 

"How long will this surgery take?" Jake asked as they came back over with him.

"At least 4 to 6 hours, maybe longer. It's a very delicate surgery," Allison calculated.

"I think I'll go to the chapel. Do either of you want to come with?" Jake asked.

"I'll go with you," Elaina said.

"I can't. I have to check on my patients. I'll see you later," Allison kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Mom," Jake smiled as she walked away.

"That was so sweet," Elaina teased. Jake just shrugged his shoulders and started walking.

******

_"Wake up kid," a voice called out. "Wake up now."_

_"What daddy?" a little girls voice asked._

_"Get up, we're going," he replied as he pulled her out of bed._

_"Where?" _

_"Away. Now be quiet. Mommy needs to sleep," he replied as he dragged her out of the apartment._

_"Why is Mommy not coming?" the girl asked as she walked down the hallway._

_"I said be quiet!" he snapped at her._

_"No! I want Mommy!" the girl screamed as she tried to stop her father from taking her away._

_"Shut up now or I'll shut you up!" he yelled as he pulled her into the stairwell._

_"Daddy, you're hurting me," the girl cried._

_"I said shut up!" he yelled as he raised his hand to hit her._

Sab awakened with a jerk. She was no longer in that apartment stairwell, but safe in Allison's car. She had fallen asleep and dreamt about her childhood again.

"Are you ok?" Allison asked as she looked over at her distraught friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sab replies as she leans back in the car seat. "How long was I sleeping?"

"About an hour and a half." Allison replies looking back at the road. "What did you dream about?"

"Nothing," Sab said, trying to avoid having to answer.

"You were dreaming of something. For the last five minutes you were shaking in your sleep," Allison stated. "So what was it? Maybe I can help you with it?"

Sab sighed. "Lately I've been dreaming of my childhood. The times when my father used to hit me and my mother." Sab told her.

"What caused you to start dreaming about this?" Allison asked, her psychiatrist's instincts kicking in.

"I don't know. It all started after Derek and Sarah were kidnapped," Sab replied.

"Did anything happen that could've triggered the memories to come back?"

"Well, when Sonny told me that he may be my uncle, that could've triggered something," Sab said, trying to think.

"It could be, but I wouldn't think that would cause it. Anything else happen?"

"Not that I remember," Sab said trying to figure it out.

"What about when Elaina almost hit you?"

"You know about that?" Sab asked surprised that she knew.

"Elaina called me to talk about it after it happened. She was very sorry about what happened. She also wanted me to look out for you for any signs of resentment or something," Allison explained. "So do you think that could be the reason?"

"I guess. I've been trying to forget about it," Sab replied. "But it also explains why I wake up right before he hits me. So how would I get rid of these dreams?

"You can't. They're your memories, your past. You have to deal with it," Allison replied. "Some people with post traumatic syndrome usually talk out their problems and memories. It usually helps to ease the pain and sometimes gets rid of the dreams."

"But I don't want to remember or talk about it," Sab replied turning her head to face Allison. Allison looked at her and giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" Sab asked looking at her.

"You. You remind me of when we first met. You never wanted to talk then and you still don't," Allison told her. "You're still that stubborn teen sitting in the interrogation room years ago."

"I'm not stubborn," Sab said, defending herself. She then thought about when they did first meet. She didn't even look at Allison. She was just another one of them that had come to see her. It took her sometime just to talk to Allison and since then they had continued to talk. But she had always hid things from her, but she always figured her out.

"What are you thinking about now?" Allison asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Just about when we first met," Sab replied realizing Allison was right. "I'm still that same person."

"Well, in some ways you are, but then in others you've changed," Allison began to explain. "You've learned to open up to people and trust in others. But you still hide and have that attitude."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. But you've learned how to control it," Allison said. "You want to stop and get something to eat or go straight to the house?"

"Might as well get it over with," Sab said, feeling the fright grow inside her.

"Ok, we'll be there in ten minutes."

****

A few hours later Jake was up pacing and Elaina was reading a magazine. Frank came in the waiting room.

"Any word yet?" Frank's voice made Elaina jump. "That has got to be the first time I've surprised you."

"I was dosing off or you wouldn't have." Elaina refused to let him know he actually snuck up on her.

"They haven't told us anything lately. I'm beginning to worry," Jake replied.

"You aren't helping my nerves by pacing, sit down for a while and read or take a nap," Elaina told him.

"I can't, I'm too wired." Jake went back to pacing and Frank sat next to Elaina.

"So, how are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Tired of waiting but I'm fine, I'm glad you showed up. Where's Sarah?" Elaina replied.

"Becky and Derek are watching her."

"And who is watching them?" Elaina said with a smirk.

"We agreed not to worry about them, remember?" Frank reminded her.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help it if I'm still a concerned mother."

Jake walked out to the hallway and saw Maria's surgeon. "Elaina, they must be done, I see the surgeon talking to a nurse." The doctor came in the waiting room to speak to them. "Is she ok, did you get the tumor out?"

"Let's sit down over here and I'll answer your questions." They walked over to where Frank and Elaina were sitting. "The news is very good. We removed the tumor and she's doing great. I'm going to have her in recovery until she wakes up and then moved to ICU, only immediate family will be able to see her."

"That isn't fair to Jake, he really wants to see her," Elaina said.

"Well, if it is ok with you, I'll allow him to see her but no one is too stay over 10 minutes a visit," the doctor said.

"I'm glad she has the worse part over and now she can recoup and get on with her life again," Jake said.

"When can I...we see her?" Elaina asked. 

"It maybe an hour or so before we move her from recovery. Why don't you go get something to eat or some sleep and then when you come back she should be awake," the doctor suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Frank said, hoping to encourage them to leave for a while.

"Ok, we'll do that," Elaina told the doctor.

****

Allison parked her car at the side of the street to sit and wait for Sab to go through with it. She turned to face her and saw that she was looking at the house.

"Are we going to wait till it gets dark?" Allison asked getting Sab's attention.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, she has a right no know what happened to her daughter," Allison told her. "Come on, I'll go with you."

Allison and Sab got out of the car and walked across the street toward the house. They walked up the pathway and as they reached the front door, Sab turned to walk away. Allison caught her and turned her back to the door.

"Keep walking," Allison ordered.

They reached the front door and stood there. Allison noticed that Sab wasn't going to knock, so she did it for her. A minute later the door opened it was the lady that Sab saw the day before.

"Hi, may I help you?" the lady asked in a sweet voice. Sab didn't reply so Allison spoke up.

"We're looking for Karissa Cunningham," Allison said.

"That would be me."

"I'm Allison Gaines. Your maiden name wouldn't be Walker, would it?" she asked.

Karissa stared at her for a moment and thought.  "I haven't gone by that name in years." Karissa finally answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"It might be better to talk inside. Might we come in?" Allison asked.

"Yes please," Karissa said, leading them inside to the living room that was scattered with toys. "Sorry about the mess, my daughter takes toys out and never puts them back."

"That's alright. We actually wanted to talk to you about your other daughter, Sabrina," Allison told her catching her off guard. Karissa's expression changed to a saddened one.

"You did have a daughter named Sabrina, with a Logan Dalton?" Allison inquired.

"Yeah I did. That's a name I haven't heard in a while either. She was born on June 12, 1980. She would've been 22 this year," Karissa said with sadness in her voice. "I never saw her after Logan took her."

"What do you mean by 'she would've been 22'?" Allison asked.

"Logan called me a few months after he had left with her. He said that she had died. He told me he claimed the insurance money. Probably bought more drugs with it," Karissa replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"He told you I was dead?" Sab asked, finally speaking.

"What?" Karissa asked, not knowing if she heard right. Sab looked at Allison who nodded her head. She then turned back to Karissa.

"Logan lied to you. Sabrina didn't die," Sab told her. "I'm still alive."

"No, you can't be," Karissa said in shock.

"But I am."

"We can get a blood test done, if you want proof." Allison suggested.

"No, it won't be necessary. I knew she looked familiar. I just thought my mind was playing tricks on me," Karissa told her. "She looks like me when I was younger."

"Well, I think I'll leave you two to be to talk," Allison got up off the couch.

"There's coffee and fresh cinnamon rolls on the table in the kitchen. I'll get you some," Karissa started to get up.

"That won't be necessary. You two chat. I have a few calls to make on my cell phone. Excuse me," Allison said then turned to leave them alone.

"Allison…" Sab said getting up as well.

"Yes?" Allison turned back to Sabrina.

"Thank you," Sab said as she gave her a hug.

"You're welcome," Allison said then walked out of the room.

Sab turned around to face her mother. "So…" Sab said stalling. "Where to begin?"

"Well, why don't you tell me about what happened after your father took you away?" Karissa asked as Sab say down beside her.

"I have a question for you first. How old was I when I was taken from you?" Sab asked not remembering.

"You were about 5 or 6, I believe. You don't remember?"

"I remember him taking me, which has just come back to me in dreams. I had shut it out of my memory for a while."

"Was your life with him that bad, please tell me?"

"He married someone named Rachel, who was also into dealing like him. I think that's how they met. They were drunks and addicts, they never took care of me.  He was often times abusive to me he was known to hit me for no reason. All I had to do was look at him and he'd take a swing at me," Sab replied.

"Oh. God! I wish I could've found you before he told me you were dead. After that I thought I had lost you forever.  I never wanted you to endure what he had done to me. I'm so sorry," Karissa started to cry.

"Don't cry. You didn't know he lied to you. You had no way of knowing, he's the one at fault not you." Sab tried to comfort here. "I ran away from them when I was 11." Sab told her. 

"Where did you go at that young age?" Karissa asked.

"I lived on the streets for a few days then I met someone at the park one day. I thought this person cared about me, but turned out he really didn't care about me. He tried to hurt me, he did in some ways," Sab replied. "I still don't like talking about it."

"Some other time then. How about now? You seem to be doing ok."

"Yeah I am. I got into some trouble and was arrested with a group that I was with. I turned states evidence against them and they were all put in jail. I was lucky to have some people take interest in my abilities with a computer and they recruited me; put me in the program at Quantico. I'm now a Tech Ops Agent working with Federal Agents," Sab said proudly. "Actually, I'm a Federal agent, I keep forgetting to call myself one."

"Wow, that's impressive. Why do you forget to call yourself an agent?" Karissa was surprised. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm also on probation for my arrest. I just don't consider myself an agent, even though my boss has certified me as such."

"Always be proud of your accomplishments. You earned the title or you wouldn't have been given it," Karissa told her.

"I guess you're right."

"So, is there anyone special in your life, or is that too private of a question?" Karissa had noticed the ring on her hand.

Sab blushed. "I'm seeing someone."

"What's his name?"

"Cody. We've been seeing each other for about a year now. And…well…" Sab paused.

"What is it? You having problems or something?" 

"Oh no…nothing like that.  Not now but I can tell you that later. Actually, we're getting married in a few months," Sab replied.

"Oh my… This is such a surprising night," Karissa said happily. All of a sudden they heard a cry from upstairs. "And speaking of surprises; come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

Karissa led Sab up the stairs to a room where the crying is coming from.

"Casey, it's ok. Mommy is here," Karissa said as she walked into the room. Sab stayed in the hall. "Come on my girl. Someone is here to meet you."

Karissa came out of the room carrying a girl about the age of 6 in her arms.

"Sabrina, I'd like you to meet Casey," Karissa introduced them. "Your little sister."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later they returned and Maria was awake. Elaina went in first to see her. "Hey Sweetie! I like the turban look." Elaina smiled. "I bet you have one hell of a headache too."

"Not really, they still have me pretty doped up. I feel like my head weighs a ton with these bandages. Other than that I'm good," Maria said sounding a little groggy yet.

"Well the doctor says you're going to be ok. I'm very happy to hear that."

"Where's Jake? He didn't leave me did he?" Maria asked.

"No he's outside waiting, we can only be in one at a time. Actually I'm the only relative but we're going to let him see you anyway."

"Not that I don't want to see you and talk to you, but could you go get him please? I really want to see him."

"Sure he'll be here in a few minutes. Don't go any where." Elaina giggled.

"Very funny, cousin." Maria giggled too. Jake came in a few minutes later giving her a kiss. He then sat down and held her hand "I'm so happy right now to know the nightmare I've been living is over now," Maria began. "I really hated myself when I realized everything I said and did."

 "That's all behind you now, you can start fresh. And you'll start by saying you'll have dinner with me the first night you're out of here."

"I'd like that very much but I may not feel like going out in public. We could just order in and stay at my place."

"That sounds good enough to me." Jake was holding her hand and he kissed it. "I want you to know I will visit you everyday you are here if I could I wouldn't leave, but my mom won't let me do that."

"I don't want you to stay all the time either, you need your rest otherwise you won't feel like having dinner with me when I get out."

"Believe me, I'll be ready, willing, and able to have dinner with you then," Jake assured her.

"I believe you." Maria yawned. "I'm sorry it isn't your company, it's the meds."

"I know. You just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll be around when you wake up again." Jake noticed she was dosing off as he finished talking. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Well, did you have a nice visit?" Elaina asked.

"Yeah, we even made plans to have dinner together the first night she's out."

"You don't waste anytime do you?" Frank asked. Jake just smiled.

"Listen, I've told the nurses that I'm leaving you to visit with Maria. I'm going back home for a bit. Tell Maria I'll be back soon, though I doubt she notices me missing with you around," Elaina joked.

******

"So pup, what do you want to do tonight?" Cody asked Koby as he sat on the couch with the dog following him. The dog hopped up on the couch beside him.

"Maybe we should teach you some tricks to show Sab when she gets back," Cody said, looking at the dog. "Would you like that?"

The dog barked and wagged his tail. "Ok, good." Cody says getting off the couch again. "Now, where did I put those treats?"

Cody walked over to the cupboard to look for the bag of dog treats. As he reached for the cupboard door, the phone rang. He walked over to the phone with the dog following him.

"Hello."

"Hi Cody, it's Elaina."

"Oh hey, how's it going?" Cody asked.

"It's going good. Is Sabrina back by any chance?" Elaina asked.

"Um, no. She is still in Indiana with Allison," Cody replied. "Allison convinced her to go back."

"Yeah Allison told me. So what are you up to at home all alone?"

"Playing with the dog."

"The dog?" Elaina asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I bought Sab a dog for a pet," Cody reported. "She loves it."

"Wow, that was nice of you. Do you two know how to take care of one?"

"I used to have one when I was younger," Cody answered.  "Do you want me to have Sab call you when she gets home?"

"It isn't important, just reminding both of you about the party tomorrow," Elaina said. "I'll talk with you later."

"Ok, bye." Cody said then they both hung up. "Now back to finding those treats."

****

"My sister?" Sab repeated as she looked at the little girl.

"Yes, your sister. She's six years old," Karissa replied, looking to Sab.

"She's so cute," Sab said, smiling at the little girl. "Hi, how are you?"  The little girl turned to her mother shyly.

"Casey, it's ok. She's your older sister." Karissa laughed. "She gets really shy around people."

"Oh, that's ok. I love kids."

"That's great. I guess we should get back to your friend," Karissa said as Sab led the way back downstairs to where Allison was standing.

"I'll talk with you more later." They heard Allison talking on her cell phone. "Bye now."

"Who were you talking to?" Sab asked as they approached her.

"Elaina, she just got home. She wanted me to know that Maria was doing great," Allison replied. "And who is this beautiful girl?"

"This is Casey," Karissa replied trying to get Casey to face them.

"My sister," Sab added. Allison looked at Sab then to the little girl.

"Wow, she's so adorable. I guess now you can leave Sarah to Elaina." 

"Whose Elaina?" Karissa asked.

"She was one of the agents who saw potential in me. She was like a mother figure to me and her daughter Sarah, I just love," Sab explained.

"I'll have to meet her someday and thank her for looking after you. Well, would you two care for some tea or coffee?" Karissa asks.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I have to get back to the hospital. I have a few patients to check on," Allison replied. "But Sab could stay if she wants."

"I should be get going as well. Who knows what Cody's doing without me," Sab replied. "But I'll for sure come back tomorrow."

"Elaina is having Sarah's birthday party tomorrow," Allison reminded her.

"Oh, right. Well why don't you and Casey come visit me tomorrow. We'll go to the party together," Sab suggested.

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"No, it'll be alright. I'm sure Elaina would like to meet you as well."

"Well if you insist. We'll be there but we'll be late Casey does have school." Karissa wrote something down for her. "This is my email address send me direction to the party and we'll meet you there."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow," Sab replied as they all headed for the door. Allison walked out first. Sab stopped at the door.

"It was nice meeting you Casey," Sab said, rubbing the girl's back. "It was really nice meeting you Kar…mom. That's gonna take time getting used to."

"It will. Talk to you tomorrow." Karissa smiled as Sab left.

****

Frank came into the living room after tucking Sarah in for the night. Elaina was writing in a notebook while sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Last minute party arrangements?" Frank asked, sitting down in the chair behind her.

"What?" Elaina was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear him exactly.

"I asked what you were doing? Is there something wrong you haven't been yourself today, actually a few days?"

"I'm ok. I'm just writing a letter," she said closing the notebook so he couldn't see it.

"Who are you writing to?" Frank asked.

"To an old friend from high school that I've been thinking about," Elaina said, not looking at him.

"Why are you lying to me, Lady?" Frank asked, massaging her shoulders. 

"I'm not lying to you. I'm writing a letter to a friend," Elaina insisted.

"Let me see, I must be in it, since you closed it so fast." Frank grabbed at the book.

"No! It's none of your business." Elaina held the book close to her.

"Something is wrong, what is it? You can tell me," Frank pleaded with her. She turned to face him and he saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Tell me Lady, you're hurting inside. I can see that." Frank pulled her up to him.

"Allison told me that…" Elaina started but stopped because of the tears.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." Frank urged her, holding her next to him and rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"Allison said that Sabrina was having nightmares."

"Why is that bothering you?" Frank was a little confused.

"Because I caused them, that damn fight we had, I almost hit her. I'm the cause of her nightmares?"

"So you're writing to her to say you're sorry. Why don't you call her or go over and tell her."

"I'm having enough trouble putting in on paper, let alone doing it on the phone or in person. Besides I tried to call her she isn't home."

"Have you talked much since the kidnapping?"

"Not much. I called and invited her and Cody to the birthday party, she said they'd come but we didn't have a long conversation like we use to."

"So you think she blames you for the dreams?"

"She should, it's the truth. I don't blame her if she never speaks to me again."

"She'd never do that. She has a lot on her mind with finding her mom and planning a wedding."

"I know, maybe I'm just blaming myself, but I really should. I'm guilty of causing them."

"I think you should talk to her and soon. Until then just quit blaming yourself. It isn't doing you or her any good," Frank told her.

****

Sab walked into the loft to find it dead quiet. The lights were still on, but no one was around. 

"Cody? You home?" Sab asked, walking to the living room. She found him sleeping on the couch with Koby, asleep on his lap. She looked at the two of them in awe, then walked to the other side of the couch and knelt in front of them. She pet the dog's head as he turned over and woke Cody up.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Cody asked yawning.

"Just now. You two are so cute together," Sab replied as she kissed Cody on the lips.

"Well if he was awake, we could've showed you the tricks we learned today."

"You taught him tricks already?" Sab was amazed.

"Yeah, but it will wait for tomorrow. So how was it?" Cody asked as he carefully moved the dog off to get off the couch. Koby stayed asleep but stretched out.

"It was nice. She now knows what happened after we left and wants to meet everyone," Sab replied as they both start walking to the bedroom. "Especially you."

"Oh, why me?" Cody asked, stopping her in the hallway and putting his arms around her.

"Cause she wants to know if the guy I'm going to marry will love me in every possible way," Sab told him as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Hmm…I think that will be possible," Cody said as he kissed her back. Sab pulled Cody into her more as she leaned against the wall. He slid his hands down her side and under her shirt as he kissed down her neck.

"Cody, as much as I'm enjoying this…" Sab started but stopped at his touch.

"What is it?" Cody asked he kissed her on the lips again.

"Our promise about the wedding," Sab said, looking into his eyes.

"Do you still want to keep it?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. It's been a week and we're already like this." Sab laughed at how they were acting.

"Well, if you want to, I will my promise," Cody said as he went back to kissing her neck.

"And I'm supposed to believe that with what you're doing?" Sab laughed again.

"I don't know. Is it working?" Cody joked as he kissed her again.

"Forget the promise as long as you'll always want me like you do now. Promise me that?" Sab asked as she put her arms around his neck and folded them over top each other.

"I pinky swear," Cody told her as he kissed her passionately again. They went on kissing for a minute, not moving from the hallway until the dog barked at them. They both turned to see Koby sitting, wagging his tail and starring at them.

"You think this is a sign, saying that we should wait?" Sab asked, looking back at Cody.

"Koby, go." Cody said trying to get the dog to shoo. "Come on. Go."

"Oh, he just wants attention.


	6. Chapter 6

When the party started Elaina made sure she kept herself busy to keep her mind off of her feeling of guilt about Sabrina's nightmares. Sab walked into the kitchen to find Elaina busy, but not with anything important. "Elaina, is there something wrong?" Sab asked.

"No why would you think anything was wrong." Elaina doesn't face her at first.

"Cause you've been avoiding me since I got here," Sab replied. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you haven't. I've just been busy with things you know how I like things to be perfect when I give a party."

"But there's something bugging you. I know there is," Sab said. "What is it? Cause if I did do something, I'll just leave so you don't feel like you have to hide from your other guests."

"I'm not hiding, really. But you're right I've been avoiding you. I've something to give you, it will explain it better than I can." Elaina reached in her pocket and gave Sab the letter she had written.

"What's this?" Sab asked, looking at the folded paper.

"Just read it please! It's something I had to put on paper. I don't have the courage to say it to you face to face," Elaina said avoiding eye contact.

"Ok, now you're scarring me. You've never acted like this before." Sab looked at her as she unfolded the paper.

 "Just read," Elaina told her and then turned back to the window watching the festivities outside. Sab turned her head down to read the letter.

**My dearest friend, Sabrina,**

** I know from talking to Allison, you've been having terrible nightmares. I know that I am to blame. I really wish I could keep you from having them. I never wanted you to suffer by anything I did. I value our friendship but I realize that after what has happened to you it may end. I'm truly sorry for what I've done, and if you never forgive me, I'll understand completely.  Love, Elaina.**

"So that's what you and Allison were talking about. I wasn't blaming you; I didn't even know why I was having them," Sab said, looking up from the letter. "But I don't want our friendship to end."

"But I'm to blame, if I hadn't started that fight you'd never have had those nightmares."

"Well you never know. I mean something else later down the road could've caused them. It was just unfortunate that it happened now," Sab explained. "But now it has, it won't bother me later. Just because you triggered it doesn't mean I don't want you as a friend."

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you as a friend either, but how can you forgive me so easily?" Elaina asked a bit curious.

"Because you've always forgiven me so easily. You've always been there when I needed a friend. I know you care about me. I mean, you wouldn't be this upset if you weren't," Sab replied. 

"I guess your right. I could use a hug about now, friend." Elaina smiled at her.

"Anytime," Sab laughed as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks. I will keep my promise too about my anger, keeping it in control. I've set up appointments with Allison and I plan on keeping every one of them."

"That's good," Sab replied as Cody walked in the door to find them still hugging.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No Cody. We're just having a friendly chat."

"Oh, that's cool. I believe Sab's mom just pulled up. Just wanted to tell you two," Cody said.

"You didn't tell me that you invited your Mom," Elaina said surprised, looking at Sab.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Sab replied, turning to Elaina. "So would you like to meet her?" 

"Of course I would. You think I'd let her stay if I didn't?" Elaina joked.

"Ok, let's go." They went out the door into the back yard.

"Where is that husband of mine, he should be greeting guests," Elaina said looking around.

"Um, I don't know where he is." Sab said as she spotted her mom. "Wait here, I'll get her."

"Ok." Elaina saw Frank with Sarah. She decided he could meet Sab's mom later. She watched as Sab walked over to her mother and a little girl. She talked quickly then walked back over to Elaina with the two.

"Elaina, this is my mother Karissa. Mom..." Sab blushed from saying it. "This is Elaina."

"Hello Karissa. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so happy that Sabrina was able to find you." Elaina looked down at the little girl. "And who's this lovely little lady?" Elaina bent down to greet the girl.

"This is Casey. My other daughter," Karissa said, putting a hand on Casey's head.

"Hello Casey. I hope you enjoy the party. The little girl over there is Sarah, the birthday girl." Elaina pointed out Sarah.

Casey looked over to her but then hid behind her mom again. 

"I'm sure she'll get more friendly after her shyness wears off." Karissa giggled. "Now Sabrina, where's this fiancé of yours?"

"I thought I saw him come out here but where did he go. I swear your daughter and Cody can disappear at any given time. Though normally it's together that they do it." Elaina teased making Sab blush.

"Ok, no more stories about us," Sab said as she looked around. "Oh no."

"What is going on?" Elaina asked as she turned to see where Sab was looking.

"Cody, that's for the kids!" Sab called out as they all turned to see Cody playing in the blow-up jumping gym. "I swear he's a kid himself."

"Cody, if you break that, I'll personally see to it that you blow the next one up yourself," Elaina told him.

"Awe..." Cody whined as he walked out of it and toward them. "I just wanted to have fun."

"You're an adult. Try acting like one, please. I swear sometimes, it's like I'm raising a group of teenagers. I have enough trouble with my own," Elaina said, laughing.

"I'll make sure he behaves," Sab said as Cody wrapped his arms around her. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Cody."

"You're right Sabrina, he's cute," Karissa said winking at her.

"Mom!" Sab blushed. "Ok, having like three mom's is worse then one."

"Hey, she speaks the truth," Cody quipped.

"Three Mom's, I'm a bit confused." Karissa looked at Sab to explain.

"Allison. She also was one who looked out for me. Then there is Bea my mentor, she was the one who arrested me," Sab explained.

"I guess I'd make a fourth mom. You already told me about Elaina watching over you."

"You're right. I have a lot of Moms, and I love them all." Sab hugged her mom.

"I'm really glad she found you. We other Moms could use the rest. Fair warning she can be a handful at times." Elaina teased.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Sab said.

"Oh no? Did you tell your mother about the time I caught you and Cody behind the barn at the Double D?" Elaina winked at her.

"Elaina! You said you'd never tell anyone." Sab turned red in the face and giggled.

"Your life just seems to get more interesting by the minute," Karissa said.                                    

 "The stories I can tell you. I doubt she has told you everything. We should get together and talk sometime, don't you think?" Elaina asked.

"Yes! I think that would be a great idea," Karissa answered.

"Mommy, I want to play," Casey said, tugging at her mom's dress.

"Go ahead Sweetie. Why don't you go introduce yourself to Sarah."

"No, Want you to come," she whined.

"Casey, why don't I take you to meet her?" Sab suggested as she knelt down to face her. Casey hid a bit.

"Go on Casey, you'll have fun," Karissa said to her. Casey took Sab's hand and walked towards Sarah.

"Sarah is shy too, so they should get along well," Elaina explained.

"Have you known my daughter long, Elaina? You seem to know her very well," Karissa asked as they watched the two.

"I've known her for a few years. We met after her arrest," Elaina replied.

"Well, I'm glad someone helped her out. How about this Cody fellow, what's he like?" Karissa asked with a protective tone in her voice.

"Cody is a great guy for Sabrina. They have many things in common and the major thing is that they love each other very deeply," Elaina said as she watched Sab and Cody play with the kids.

"Well I can see that. I don't want to sound overbearing, but would he ever hurt her?"

"Not intentionally."

"I just don't want her to be hurt the same way I was."

"Oh…" Elaina thought of what almost happened with Sab again. "Cody would never do that. He loves her too much to raise a hand to her," Elaina replied.

"I hope so," Karissa replied as Frank walked over to them.

"Karissa, this is my husband, Frank. This is Sabrina's mother." Elaina introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Karissa replied as she shook his hand.

"I hate to interrupt but I think we should give Sarah her present," Frank suggested.

"I guess we should before she tires out and falls asleep."

"Well don't let me bother you. I'll go with Sabrina," Karissa said.

"We'll see you in a moment," Elaina told her as they walked off.

Karissa walks over to where Cody and Sab are with the girls. "Where's Elaina and Frank going?" Sab asked her.

"They are going after Sarah's present." 

"I take it, it's a rather large present?" Cody said not wanting to spoil the surprise for Sarah as she stood with him and Sabrina.

"I guess. They wouldn't say. It's a surprise," Karissa replied.

Elaina led Sahara out the stables. Frank walked to the side of Sahara leading the colt, hoping to keep Sarah from seeing it too soon. 

"Sarah come here, Momma and Daddy want to give you something," Elaina called out to her.

Sab walked with Sarah over to her parents. Frank brought the colt into view and Sarah squealed when she saw it. 

"Princess, this is White Sand. He's your horsy." Frank let Sarah pet the colt. 

She giggled and looked back to Sab and the others. "Mine," she said, proudly, still giggling. Everyone laughed with her.

"Now soon you can go riding with us," Cody said.

"Please, that will take a while, Cody. Don't get her started on wanting to ride him yet." Elaina smiled at her daughter.

"How long will it take before she can ride him?" Cody asked.

"With a saddle about a year but I think in about four or five months, I can get him calmed down enough to let her ride with out a saddle while a hold her on," Elaina said, thinking of the training.

"She's not going to want to wait that long," Sab added.

"She'll still ride with us. Speaking of which, Karissa do you ride any? We have the horses saddled and ready to go," Elaina wondered.

"I love horses but I didn't dress to go riding," Karissa said, looking at her dress.

"Elaina has something you can wear, don't you?" Sab asked.

"Sabrina. That isn't very polite to assume, she wants me borrowing her clothes," Karissa scolded her.

"It's fine! I was about to say it, she just open her mouth quicker than I did." Elaina laughed.

"Sorry, I just know how Elaina is," Sab stated.

"You two do know each other pretty well," Karissa observed.

"I treat her as I do my own kids," Elaina said.

"Got that right she has even threaten to ground me a couple of times." Sab laughed. "I'm going to go get my horse."

"Your horse?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you. Members of the team have their own horse here. They were given to us by Frank and Elaina last summer," Sab explained.

"That was being very generous." Karissa was amazed at the gifts.

"Sab, you don't have to literally go after your horse, you know how to call him," Elaina told her. Elaina motioned for Frank to open the gate. Elaina handed Sab a whistle. Sab whistled for Gambit and he came walking out to her.

"Wow! Now that's impressive," Karissa said. "Whose horse is that black one, by your husband?"

"That's Black Velvet. She'll follow him around like a puppy the all the time he's outside."  Elaina smiled watching them. "Come on. I'll get you in some riding clothes. Then we'll steal a couple of the horses to go riding and talk."

"I'd like that, thank you." Karissa and Elaina start toward the house. 

"Hey! Don't go talking about me too much," Sab said grinning. 

"Would I do that?" Elaina flashed a devilish smile at Sab.

"Oh I hate it when you smile like that." Sab picked up her little sister. "How about I take you riding? Would you like that?"

"Yes please." Casey said, eagerly.

The end.


End file.
